warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Czerwiec 2009
Czerwiec 2009 29 czerwca 2009 * Oberwanie chmury nad Warszawą połamało wiele drzew i zalało wiele ulic, m.in. skrzyżowanie al. Stanów Zjednoczonych z Ostrobramską. * Jutro, 30 czerwca, oficjalnie zostanie rozpoczęta budowa Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich. * IPN chce wystawić przy tunelu w ciągu al. Prymasa Tysiąclecia pod Dworcem Zachodnim pomnik pomordowanym w KL Warschau. * Otwarto koperty w przetargu na przebudowę ul. Deotymy. * Przy ul. Górczewskiej 69/73, obok parku Moczydło, otwarto kolejne boisko w ramach programu "Syrenka". * Opóźnia się projektowanie Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej, które ma powstać w miejscu KDT na pl. Defilad. * Na Annopolu, między ul. Annopol a Białołęcką, powstanie drugie w Warszawie CH Factory. * Zakończyła się przebudowa wodociągu na ul. Gdańskiej, wobec czego linia 205 wróciła na swoją stałą trasę. * Na skrzyżowaniu Puławskiej z al. Wilanowską tramwaj staranował samochód, kierowca auta został przewieziony w stanie ciężkim do szpitala. * Na skrzyżowaniu Wołoskiej i Dąbrowskiego motocyklista zderzył się z samochodem, dwie osoby trafiły do szpitala. 28 czerwca 2009 * Na skrzyżowaniu Marszałkowskiej i Świętokrzyskiej doszło do zderzenia dwóch samochodów, ranna została kobieta w ciąży, pasażerka jednego z aut. * Kolejna rozprawa rozpatrująca protesty przegranych firm w przetargu na drugą linię metra nie przyniosła rozstrzygnięcia. * Aż 19 firm zgłosiło się do przetargów na przebudowę pętli autobusowych , i . * W Jeziorku Czerniakowskim znaleziono bakterie gruźlicy. 27 czerwca 2009 * W 2010 roku Dworzec Centralny przejdzie generalny lifting, natomiast w 2012 roku wymieniane będą na nim tory. * Otwarto koperty w przetargu na renowację Fortu Sokolnickiego, najtańsza oferta mieści się granicach budżetowych wyznaczonych przez miasto. * Mieszkańcy kamienicy przy Emilii Plater 13 muszą się wyprowadzić, ponieważ właściciel kamienicy musi spłacić alimenty meldując w mieszkaniach członków swojej rodziny. * Dzisiaj w Teatrze Małym odbędzie się ostatnie przedstawienie w historii, a o 20:30 nastąpi zgaszenie neonu. * Michał Matejka nie stracił stanowiska przewodniczącego rady dzielnicy Ursynów, ponieważ radni zbojkotowali posiedzenie. * Od 11 lipca całkowitej zmianie ulegnie trasa linii 103 - zacznie ona kursować z Metra Młociny na Dworzec Zachodni. * Dziś i jutro wymieniana będzie nawierzchnia połowy północnej jezdni Rzymowskiego od Puławskiej do Gotarda, połowa jezdni północnej Doliny Służewieckiej między al. Rodowicza a al. KEN, połowa jezdni południowej Doliny Służewieckiej od Puławskiej do al. KEN oraz ulica Ryżowa na odcinku od Kleszczowej do Dzieci Warszawy. 26 czerwca 2009 * Na 21 lipca wyznaczony jest termin eksmisji handlarzy z Kupieckich Domów Towarowych. * Opozycja w radzie dzielnicy Ursynów chce odwołać Michała Matejkę, przewodniczącego rady. * W Jeziorku Czerniakowskim znaleziono zwłoki starszego mężczyzny, nieznana jest przyczyna wypadku. * W Parku Sowińskiego odbyła się impreza rozpoczynająca tegoroczną akcję Lato w Mieście. * W dniach 27-28 czerwca wymieniana będzie nawierzchnia połowy północnej jezdni Rzymowskiego od Puławskiej do Gotarda, połowa jezdni północnej Doliny Służewieckiej między al. Rodowicza a al. KEN, połowa jezdni południowej Doliny Służewieckiej od Puławskiej do al. KEN oraz ulica Ryżowa na odcinku od Kleszczowej do Dzieci Warszawy. * Dziś o 18 na placyku przed wejściami na stację metra Centrum fani pożegnają zmarłego Michaela Jacksona. 25 czerwca 2009 * Zerwana została trakcja tramwajowa na Puławskiej, na wysokości Idzikowskiego. Spowodowało to utrudnienia nie tylko w ruchu tramwajów, ale i samochodów. * Otwarto nowy oddział w Hospicjum Onkologicznym na Pileckiego, a jedną z jego części udekorowane są mozaikami z dawnego kina Skarpa. * Urzędnicy ociągają się z kontynuacją planu zagospodarowania dla Żoliborza Przemysłowego. * 1 lipca wprowadzone zostaną kolejne wakacyjne zmiany w kursowaniu komunikacji miejskiej, dotkną one linii 106, 401, 503, 517 oraz E-3. * Na pętli na Osiedlu Dudziarska kierowca autobusu 137 został poszczuty psem i pogryziony. * Na Krakowskim Przedmieściu, na wysokości kina Kultura, otwarto wystawę plenerową dotyczącą 100 lat polskiego filmu. * Ulewne deszcze spowodowały wstrzymanie prac przy przebudowie ulicy Strażackiej między Rembertowem i Targówkiem. 24 czerwca 2009 * Dziś została wprowadzona okrężna organizacja ruchu na skrzyżowaniu i . * W nocy na około pięć dni zamknięta zostanie ulica przy skrzyżowaniu z ulicą Szczotkarską, powodem jest budowa jezdni w miejscu dawnej zawalidrogi. * Na ulicy Wawelskiej samochód zderzył się z polewaczką, kierowca auta został ciężko ranny. 23 czerwca 2009 * Do końca roku zostanie otwarte 15 nowych placów zabaw na Bemowie. * Od poszerzona zostanie strefa płatnego parkowania. Obejmie ona dodatkowo Powiśle, część Muranowa i Ochoty. * Mieszkańcy Ursynowa protestują przeciwko przeniesieniu z Pola Mokotowskiego na Ursynów bazy MPO. * U zbiegu Wólczyńskiej i Sokratesa śmieciarka wjechała w rząd aut, nikomu nic się nie stało. 22 czerwca 2009 * Ponownie uruchomiona została taśma produkcyjna Fabryce Samochodów Osobowych na Żeraniu. * Muzeum Katyńskie ma przenieść się z Fortu Czerniakowskiego na Cytadelę, w lipcu rozpisany zostanie przetarg na budowę gmachu muzeum. * Otwarto zmodernizowany Park Henrykowski u zbiegu Modlińskiej i Klasyków. * Nieznany sprawca rozpylił gaz pieprzowy w Hali Marymonckiej, hala została ewakuowana. * Na 5. rocznicę śmierci Jacka Kuronia pojawił się pomysł, aby jego imieniem nazwać plac u zbiegu Słowackiego, Popiełuszki i Gdańskiej. * Przy ul. Starego Doktora na Marysinie otwarto boisko w ramach miejskiego programu "Syrenka". 21 czerwca 2009 * Dzisiaj rozpoczął się IV etap przebudowy torowiska na trasie W-Z, otwarty zostanie pl. Bankowy, zamknięte zostanie skrzyżowanie al. "Solidarności" z al. Jana Pawła II. Zmiany dotkną linii 4, 10, 13, 16, 17, 19, 22, 24, 25, 27, 33, 35, 41, 72, 76, 78, 100, 111, 171, 410, 500, 505, 510, 520, 522, E-2, Z-1, Z-3 i Z-4. * W związku z rozpoczęciem okresu wakacyjnego od dzisiaj zmieniają się trasy linii 131, 201 i 520, uruchomiona zostaje linia 303, zmieniają się rozkłady jazdy. * Od dzisiaj na ulice wyruszy linia tramwajowa T, obsługiwana przez zabytkowy tabor. 20 czerwca 2009 * Jutro, , rozpoczyna się IV etap przebudowy torowiska na trasie W-Z, otwarty zostanie pl. Bankowy, zamknięte zostanie skrzyżowanie al. "Solidarności" z al. Jana Pawła II. Zmiany dotkną linii 4, 10, 13, 16, 17, 19, 22, 24, 25, 27, 33, 35, 41, 72, 76, 78, 100, 111, 171, 410, 500, 505, 510, 520, 522, E-2, Z-1, Z-3 i Z-4. * Dzisiaj na Podzamczu odbędą się tegoroczne Wianki nad Wisłą. * W związku z rozpoczęciem okresu wakacyjnego od 21 czerwca zmieniają się trasy linii 131, 201 i 520, uruchomiona zostaje linia 303, zmieniają się rozkłady jazdy. * Rozpoczęła się modernizacja pętli Gwiaździsta, wobec czego linie 121, 122, 157, 185, 197 i 205 skierowane zostają na tymczasowe trasy objazdowe. * Opóźnia się rozpoczęcie budowy węzła ul. Łopuszańskiej z Alejami Jerozolimskimi, powodem jest niewykupienie na czas ośmiu działek. * Opóźnia się budowa al. Rzeczypospolitej, wojewoda uchylił decyzję o przejęciu gruntów pod zabudowę. * PZPN przeprowadza się ze swojej starej siedziby w kamienicy przy Miodowej 1 do biurowca przy Bitwy Warszawskiej 7. * Do końca 2009 roku ma zostać uprzątnięte targowisko wokół dworca autobusowego "Stadion". * Od 21 czerwca na ulice wyruszy linia tramwajowa T, obsługiwana przez zabytkowy tabor. * Dziś i jutro wymieniana będzie nawierzchnia połowy północnej jezdni Rzymowskiego i Doliny Służewieckiej od al. KEN do Gotarda oraz całej jezdni w ciągu - od Jasielskiej do Korotyńskiego. 19 czerwca 2009 * Mieszkańcy Chomiczówki i Żoliborza wciąż domagają się powrotu linii 520, tymczasem od 21 czerwca skierowana zostanie ona na stałe na Znaną. * na Podzamczu odbędą się tegoroczne Wianki nad Wisłą. * Na Trasie Siekierkowskiej doszło do karambolu ośmiu aut, a zjazd z trasy w kierunku ul. Powsińskiej został całkowicie zablokowany. * W dniach w Parku Kultury w Powsinie oraz pod Kopą Cwila odbędą się tegoroczne Dni Ursynowa. * W dniach wymieniana będzie nawierzchnia połowy północnej jezdni Rzymowskiego i Doliny Służewieckiej od al. KEN do Gotarda oraz całej jezdni w ciągu - od Jasielskiej do Korotyńskiego. 18 czerwca 2009 * Już 654 zgłoszenia wpłynęły do konkursu architektonicznego na Muzeum Historii Polski, które ma powstać nad Trasą Łazienkowską. Zgłaszać można się jeszcze do 7 lipca. * Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego planuje pilotażowo wprowadzić, na wzór Berlina, nowy program zwiększenia częstotliwości kursowania tramwajów. Zakłada on, że po dojeździe do pętli motorniczy wysiądzie by odpocząć, aby tramwaj poprowadzi kolejny motorniczy. * Kibice Polonii domagają się od prezydent miasta, by spełniła swoje wyborcze obietnice i wsparła renowację stadionu Polonii przy Konwiktorskiej 6. * Od 21 czerwca na ulice wyruszy linia tramwajowa T, obsługiwana przez zabytkowy tabor. * Prawie 7 tysięcy uczniów szkół wzięło udział na Agrykoli w biciu rekordu świata w kozłowaniu piłką koszykową. Akcja miała na celu promować Mistrzostwa Europy, które w tym roku odbywają się w Polsce. * Ratusz przygotował 12 tysięcy wakacyjnych miejsc w przedszkolach, okazało się jednak, że to zbyt mało. 17 czerwca 2009 * Podpisano umowę na budowę Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich na ul. Anielewicza - gotowe będzie najpewniej w 2012 roku. * na Podzamczu odbędą się tegoroczne Wianki nad Wisłą * 22 czerwca na skwerze przy ul. Anielewicza stanie tymczasowy kibuc złożony z muru i wieży - stanie się on scenerią dla kręconego izraelskiego filmu "Mur i wieża". * Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego ogłosiło konkurs na wykonanie powstańczego muralu na ścianie stadionu Polonii od strony ulicy Konwiktorskiej. * ZTM przebuduje w tym roku pętlę na Gwiaździstej, na której po większym deszczu tworzy się ogromna kałuża. 16 czerwca 2009 * Krajowa Izba Odwoławcza nie wydała dzisiaj decyzji w sprawie ważności przetargu na centralny odcinek II linii metra. * Najniższą ofertę w przetargu na przebudowę stacji Warszawa Gdańska złożyła firma Skanska, jest ona jednak o 7 mln złotych droższa od sumy pieniędzy przeznaczonej przez PKP na ten cel. * PKP zaprezentowało koncepcję przebudowy Dworca Wschodniego przed 2012 rokiem. * Dziesięć samochodów zderzyło się na skrzyżowaniu Cybernetyki z Postępu, nie ma rannych. * Dzisiaj Krajowa Izba Odwoławcza rozpatrzy protesty w sprawie przetargu na budowę centralnego odcinka II linii metra. * Dzisiaj poznamy oferty w przetargu na przebudowę stacji kolejowej Warszawa Gdańska oraz budowę przejścia podziemnego do stacji metra A-17 Dworzec Gdański. * Dzisiaj o 18:00 w urzędzie dzielnicy Targówek odbędą się konsultacje w sprawie rozbudowy ul. św. Wincentego. * 10 października w Sali Kongresowej wystąpi amerykańska piosenkarka, Tori Amos. * Wypadek na Moście Siekierkowskim, samochód wpadł na naprawiającego auto mężczyznę, który został ciężko ranny, stracił jedną nogę. 15 czerwca 2009 * Zakończyły się objazdy ul. Powstańców Śląskich i Dywizjonu 303, linie 5, 28, 106, 112, 171, 184, 507, 523, N01, N43 i Z-1 wróciły na swoje poprzednie trasy. * Stanęła budowa hotelu System przy Wspólnej 72, na rogu Chałubińskiego. * Dzisiaj o 18:00 w urzędzie dzielnicy Targówek odbędą się konsultacje w sprawie budowy obwodnicy śródmiejskiej między Zabraniecką a rondem Żaba. * Sinfonia Varsovia zainaugurowała swoją działalność w budynku dawnego Wydziału Weterynaryjnego SGGW na Grochowskiej. * Dziś rozpoczyna się przebudowa sieci cieplnej na Statkowskiego, wobec czego autobusy linii 159 i 162 pojadą objazdami. * Ratusz zarządził, aby dzielnice do 30 września dokonały spisu wszystkich pomników oraz tablica pamiątkowych. 14 czerwca 2009 * Ostatecznie zostało odwołane kilka koncertów Depeche Mode, m.in. w Warszawie. * Mieszkańcy Starego Wawra domagają się przywrócenia historycznej nazwy ich obszaru na tabliczkach MSI zamiast aktualnej - Marysin Wawerski. * 15 czerwca rozpocznie się przebudowa sieci cieplnej na Statkowskiego, wobec czego autobusy linii 159 i 162 pojadą objazdami. 13 czerwca 2009 * Dzisiaj ulicami Marszałkowską oraz Piękną przejdzie Parada Równości, należy liczyć się z utrudnieniami. * Dzisiaj na Chłodnej odbywa się impreza "Nowy Kercelak" * W kościele św. Anny pojawiły się pęknięcia, być może związane z przebiegającym remontem na trasie W-Z. * Główny Inspektorat Ochrony Danych Osobowych ma wątpliwości w sprawie wprowadzania spersonalizowanych kart miejskich. * Policja zatrzymała pijanego dróżnika obsługującego przejazd kolejowy na Chełmżyńskiej. * Jeszcze do 15 czerwca zamknięty będzie ruch ul. Powstańców Śląskich w związku z budową przedłużenia Trasy Armii Krajowej do Konotopy. Linie 106, 112, 171, 184, 507, 523, N01 i N43 kursują zmienionymi trasami. Ponadto do 14 czerwca wyłączony jest ruch tramwajowy na Dywizjonu 303, linie 5 i 28 są skrócone, a w zamian kursuje linia Z-1. (więcej) * Dziś i jutro wymieniana jest nawierzchnia zachodniej jezdni al. Sikorskiego między a . 12 czerwca 2009 * Dzisiaj komunikacja miejska będzie kursować według świątecznych rozkładów jazdy. * Polskie Koleje Państwowe po raz kolejny przesunęły termin rozpoczęcia budowy połączenia kolejowego do portu lotniczego. * Zarząd Miejskich Inwestycji Drogowych zaprasza do wzięcia udziału w konsultacjach dotyczących przebudowy ul. św. Wincentego. * Ratusz chce jeszcze w tym roku rozpocząć przebudowę Portu Czerniakowskiego. * Dzisiaj ruszają turystyczne linie komunikacyjne: omnibus konny, tramwaj wodny oraz promy i statki. * Już rozebrany został wiadukt na Powstańców Śląskich, teraz do 15 czerwca ustawiony zostanie tymczasowy przejazd. 11 czerwca 2009 * Ulicami Warszawy przejdą dzisiaj procesje związane ze świętem Bożego Ciała, niektóre ulice będą tymczasowo wyłączane z ruchu. * Zarząd Miejskich Inwestycji Drogowych zaprasza mieszkańców Targówka do konsultacji na temat przebiegu obwodnicy śródmiejskiej między Zabraniecką a rondem Żaba. * W piątek, 12 czerwca, komunikacja miejska będzie kursować według świątecznych rozkładów jazdy. * Dziś i jutro wymieniana jest nawierzchnia zachodniej jezdni al. Witosa na odcinku od Idzikowskiego do Sobieskiego. 10 czerwca 2009 * Od dzisiejszego wieczoru do poranka 15 czerwca zamknięty będzie wiadukt w ciągu ul. Powstańców Śląskich, powodem jest budowa przedłużenia Trasy Armii Krajowej do Konotopy. Zmiany dotkną linii 106, 112, 171, 184, 507, 523, N01 i N43. * rozpocznie się IV etap remontu torowiska na Trasie W-Z, a zmiany dotkną linii 4, 10, 13, 17, 19, 24, 25, 33, 35, 72, 76 i 78. * Późnym wieczorem w parku leśnym Bródno w pobliżu ul. Kondratowicza miała miejsce strzelanina, policja próbuje ustalił sprawców zajścia. *Dzisiaj, na kilka dni przed terminem, otwarty zostanie przejazd Radzymińską pod zamontowanym nowym wiaduktem kolejowym, a linie 138, 140, 170, 307, N11 i N61 wrócą na stare trasy. * Na przejściu dla pieszych na ul. Świderskiej na Tarchominie kierowca busa śmiertelnie potrącił starszą kobietę. 9 czerwca 2009 * 21 czerwca rozpocznie się IV etap Remontu trasy W-Z. ZTM ogłosił trasy objazdowe. Zmiany dotkną linii 4, 10, 13, 17, 19, 24, 25, 33, 35, 72, 76 i 78. * Stadion Narodowy będzie gotowy 30 kwietnia 2011 roku - taki harmonogram ustaliło konsorcjum budujące stadion: Alpine Bau, Hydrobudowa i PBG. * Przedstawiciele warszawskiego metra twierdzą, że pomimo protestów i groźby dochodzenia sądowego, nie dojdzie do opóźnień w budowie centralnego odcinka II linii metra i umowa na jego budowę zostanie podpisana w sierpniu. * Studenci Architektury PW wraz z Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego przygotowali projekty nowych fotoplastikonów w Warszawie - mogłyby one powstać w Łazienkach Królewskich, na Krakowskim Przedmieściu oraz na Dworcu Centralnym. * 10 czerwca, a więc kilka dni przed terminem, otwarty zostanie przejazd Radzymińską pod zamontowanym nowym wiaduktem kolejowym, a linie 138, 140, 170, 307, N11 i N61 wrócą na stare trasy. * Otwarty został gotowy wiadukt na ul. Księcia Janusza nad Trasą Armii Krajowej. * Pijany kierowca śmiertelnie potrącił 71-letnią kobietę na skrzyżowaniu Szaserów i Wspólnej Drogi i zbiegł z miejsca wypadku. Później zatrzymała go policja. 8 czerwca 2009 * Podczas wczorajszych wyborów do Parlamentu Europejskiego w głosowaniu wzięło udział 43,31% uprawionych do głosowania warszawiaków, z czego 54,28% oddało swój głos na Platformę Obywatelską, a 22,34% na Prawo i Sprawiedliwość. * Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego zaprasza do III edycji konkursu na komiks o tematyce powstania warszawskiego. * Gotowy jest już wiadukt na ul. Ks. Janusza nad budowaną Trasą Armii Krajowej. Ma zostać otwarty 9 czerwca, a od 20 czerwca dojeżdżać nim na Koło będzie linia 201. * Zarząd Miejskich Inwestycji Drogowych ogłosił przetarg na modernizację ulicy Deotymy. * W dniach 10-15 czerwca zamknięty będzie wiadukt w ciągu ul. Powstańców Śląskich, powodem jest budowa przedłużenia Trasy Armii Krajowej do Konotopy. * W związku z pożarem straż pożarna ewakuowała mieszkańców kamienicy przy Ząbkowskiej 6. 7 czerwca 2009 * Dzisiaj odbywają się wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego. Punkty wyborcze otwarte są w godzinach 8-22. * Dzisiaj na cyplu czerniakowskim nad Wisłą odbywa się Święto Wisły. * Od dzisiaj obowiązuje nowy układ ruchu na remontowanym placu Bankowym. Zmiany w kursowaniu dotkną linii 100, 111, 410, N11, N21, N61 i N71. * Zarząd Miejskich Inwestycji Drogowych zaprasza do wzięcia udziału w przetargu na sporządzenie dokumentacji przetargowej Trasy Mostu Północnego od Modlińskiej do Płochocińskiej. 6 czerwca 2008 * Na placu Piłsudskiego odsłonięto i poświęcono krzyż upamiętniający mszę celebrowaną przez Jana Pawła II w 1979 roku. * Dziś i jutro remontowane będą ulice , , i . W tym czasie 108, 117, 141, 155, 157, 162, 171, 172, 186, 189, 193, 512, N33 i N83 będą skierowane objazdem. * Dziś i jutro na lotnisku w Góraszce odbędzie się tegoroczny Międzynarodowy Pokaz Lotniczy. Dojazd umożliwi odjeżdżająca z centrum bezpłatna linia specjalna 900. * Dziś i jutro na lotnisku Bemowo odbędzie się impreza pod hasłem "Men's Day". * Od dziś w każdy weekend kursuje pociąg "Słoneczny" z Warszawy do Trójmiasta. Wspólny Bilet obowiązuje w nim na odcinku Warszawa Zachodnia - Chotomów. * Kamienica przy Żytniej 32 grozi zawaleniem, tymczasem urzędnicy nie planują w najbliższym czasie jej remontu. * Dziś zostaje uruchomiona nowa linia nocna N53 z Nowodworów na Marymont. * Bydgoska PESA złożyła najtańszą ofertę w przetargu na dostarczenie 20 nowych pociągów dla Kolei Mazowieckich. 5 czerwca 2009 * Otwarto koperty w przetargu na przebudowę Trasy Toruńskiej, najtańsza oferta zakłada koszt rzędu 870 mln złotych. Budowa ruszyłaby w sierpniu i skończyła się w 2011 roku. * Uniwersytet Warszawski chce wybudować na Mariensztacie, u zbiegu Bednarskiej i Wybrzeża Kościuszkowskiego nowe budynki dla Wydziału Dziennikarstwa i Nauk Politycznych. * W dniach 6-7 czerwca na lotnisku w Góraszce odbędzie się tegoroczny Międzynarodowy Pokaz Lotniczy. Dojazd umożliwi odjeżdżająca z centrum bezpłatna linia specjalna 900. * W dniach 6-7 czerwca na lotnisku Bemowo odbędzie się impreza pod hasłem "Men's Day". * Na terenie zakładów Radwar na Gocławiu, między ul. Ostrobramską a Nowaka-Jeziorańskiego, wkrótce powstanie nowe centrum handlowe z hipermarketem Tesco. * Przy elektrociepłowni Siekierki wmurowano kamień węgielny pod budowę instalacji odsiarczania spalin. * Straż miejska zatrzymała dwie osoby, które wynosiły złom z ruin dawnej parowozowni u zbiegu Rzeszotarskiej i Wileńskiej. * W dniach 6-7 czerwca wymieniana będzie nawierzchnia 1/2 północnej jezdni Doliny Służewieckiej od al. Wilanowskiej do al. KEN, 1/2 południowej jezdni Rzymowskiego od Gotarda do Puławskiej oraz ul. Korotyńskiego między Grójecką a Mołdawską. 4 czerwca 2009 * Dzisiaj na Krakowskim Przedmieściu i skwerze Hoovera odbędą się wydarzenia w ramach 20. rocznicy obalenia komunizmu w Polsce, a o 20:00 na pl. Teatralnym koncert zagrają m.in. Lady Pank, Perfect, T.Love i Republika. W związku z tym wystąpią utrudnienia komunikacyjne w tych rejonach. * Prezydent Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz zaproponowała, aby most Północny nazwać imieniem Jana Pawła II. * Dwie osoby trafiły do szpitala w wyniku wypadku, do jakiego doszło na ulicy Puławskiej w rejonie skrzyżowania z Płaskowickiej. * Dzisiaj w Galerii Mokotów odbędzie się Noc Zakupów. 3 czerwca 2009 * Od dzisiaj do 27 czerwca odbywają się ostatnie przedstawienia w likwidowanym teatrze Małym przy Marszałkowskiej. * Dzisiaj na placu budowy Mostu Północnego prezydent Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz wbije symboliczną pierwszą łopatę. * Dzisiaj rozpoczyna się przebudowa krańca "Esperanto", w związku z czym linie 107 i 111 skierowane zostaną na tymczasowy kraniec Dzielna. * Dwie z 21 rzeźb w Ogrodzie Saskim - Wenus Jesień - poszły do konserwacji. Powrócą w lipcu. * Galeria Mokotów zostanie rozbudowana, nowa część powstanie od strony ulicy Uniechowskiego. * Przy ulicy Szegedyńskiej na Wrzecionie powstaje nowoczesna mediateka. 2 czerwca 2009 * Opóźniają się przetargi na przebudowę peronów Warszawy Gdańskiej oraz budowę łącznika kolejowego z portem lotniczym im. F. Chopina. * 3 czerwca rozpocznie się przebudowa krańca "Esperanto", w związku z czym linie 107 i 111 skierowane zostaną na tymczasowy kraniec Dzielna. * 8 firm wystartowało w przetargu na wymianę oświetlenia na ul. Rozbrat. * Gimnazjum nr 25 przy ul. Zwycięzców otrzymało imię Czesława Niemena. * 4 czerwca w Galerii Mokotów odbędzie się Noc Zakupów. 1 czerwca 2009 * Rozpoczęła się przebudowa magistrali wodociągowej u zbiegu Wolskiej i Redutowej, należy spodziewać się utrudnień i zwężeń jezdni. * Rozstrzygnięto konkurs na projekt ścieżki Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego, która ma powstać na Polu Mokotowskim. Na trasie znajdzie się 14 stacji z cytatami oraz zdjęciami Kapuścińskiego. * Opóźnia się budowa centrum wodnego SGGW na rogu Nowoursynowskiej i - choć budynek gotowy będzie do września, to sztuczna rzeka powstanie dopiero w 2010 roku. * Od dziś zmieniają się trasy linii nocnych N01, N02, N44 i N46, natomiast od 6 czerwca kursować będzie linia N53. * Legia Warszawa została piłkarskim wicemistrzem Polski, a Polonia Warszawa zajęła 4. pozycję w Ekstraklasie. Obie drużyny zagrają w nowym sezonie w Lidze Europa. * Na skrzyżowaniu Stawek i al. Jana Pawła II zderzyły się dwa samochody, jedna osoba została ranna. *